Falling for you
by Vivireels
Summary: Lily Evans has always despised James Potter. But what happens when she agrees to go on a date with him? Will Lily find a happy ending with the boy she’s always rejected?
1. The hospital wing

Lily hadn't been able to sleep well for 2 nights now. She kept finding herself lying awake much too late, lost in her thoughts. She blamed it on stress, on having too much transfiguration homework. But she knew that wasn't the real reason.

James Potter was in the hospital wing.

It seemed silly to admit, why should she care about James? He was an arrogant, stuck-up athlete who felt entitled to what wasn't his. Lily couldn't stand him at times. But when she had watched him fall from the Quidditch Pitch, her heart had dropped in her chest.

She felt like screaming as it happened, and she didn't know why. James Potter, the boy who had bothered her for a date since fifth year, who had bullied Severus with no remorse, and who was now constantly on her mind. Or had been for the 2 1/2 days he'd been in the hospital wing.

She felt the urge to visit him, but kept resisting. She couldn't bear to hear him tease her if she went to see him. But by charms class, she couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

She had to admit that as the year went on, she was becoming more and more intruigued with James. He seemed to mature a lot over the past year, and Lily was starting to despise him a little less. Maybe even like him a little.

So when charms class ended, she packed up her things, and made her way to the hospital wing.

It wasn't much different than she had always seen it. Rows of white beds, a few chairs for visitors. There were only 2 patients at the moment: a blond first year, who appeared to have a broken arm, and... James Potter.

Lily watched him from afar at first. He seemed to be sleeping, with a bandage wrapped around his head and his leg propped up on a pillow. Even after 2 days, he still seemed to have significant injuries. He looked peaceful, his messy hair askew among his pillow. She dared to step closer. _See?_ She told herself. _He's fine. Nothing too horrible._ She turned to leave, and just as she reached the door...

"Evans."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped her head around, a trail of fiery red hair following in her wake. There was James, looking at her with a questioning, yet amused glance.

"Potter." She tried to sound nonchalant, but was trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Fancied a visit, eh?", James laughed, while looking at Lily with smirking eyes.

"If you must know, I was just discussing a healing potion with Madam Pomfrey. I figured she could use some help, since you're bound to be back here sooner or later, giving her more trouble." Lily turned to leave again as James recaptured her attention.

"Hey, Lily?" James voice rang out, and though Lily wanted to look annoyed, she felt here stomach flip when he called her name.

"Yes, Potter?" Lily said with fake annoyance.

"Pomfrey's been out all day."

The realization that she had been caught in a lie made it even harder to hide her blush. James knew she had been there for him, and now he was going to tease her about it mercilessly.

"I didn't know I was so irresistible. You must have been wild with worry." James fake-swooned as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so in love with yourself. You hardly need a girlfriend," Lily scoffed.

"So when are you going to finally say yes to that butterbeer I've been offering for 2 bloody years?" James flashed his winning smile, and Lily felt her heart skip a beat.

Lily actually considered the question. The question she had always shot down for 2 years. The one she always had a snappy answer for, and which she had always said no to. But for some reason, there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her not to say no this time. And her mind was showing her a scenario where she did agree to a date with James, and ended up having a really nice time. She decided to go out on a limb and trust the voice.

"Alright."

James practically fell out of his bed.

" 'Alright'?! ' _Alright'?!_ Did you just agree to a date with me?" James almost shouted, a goofy grin breaking his face.

Lily tried to hide her smile as she said, "Yes, James. I said I'd go out for a butterbeer with you. But _only_ a butterbeer. Hogsmeade this weekend sound good to you?"

"Of course." James gulped, and Lily could clearly read the disbelief on his face.

"Alright, then," and with that, Lily turned on her heel, feeling herself break into a toothy grin with a newfound bounce in her step.


	2. Just a butterbeer

Lily couldn't believe this was really happening.

She was walking out of the Gryffindor common room with _James Potter_. They were due for a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and Lily had to admit that she was nervous. If she had told her past self that she would be going on a date with James Potter, past Lily would have laughed and called her delusional. Yet here she was, walking the path to Hogsmeade beside him.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" beamed James.

Lily looked around. Winter hadn't quite settled onto the Hogwarts grounds, and the glow of Autumn was still keeping the weather warm.

"I guess it is," said Lily with a small smile. She felt James reach for her hand, and when she let him take it, she could've sworn that her skin was on fire.

They walked hand-in-hand with little words spoken until they reached the familiar sounds of Hogsmeade. As they reached The Three Broomsticks, James opened the door and gestured.

"After you, m'lady."

Lily rolled her eyes, yet couldn't help but giggle, as she stepped into the pub. Once the door shut behind James, she could've sworn all of the other Hogwarts students turned to stare. She had to admit, after all of the times she'd rejected James, this must've have been a strange sight. James put a hand on her waist, and she felt the familiar tingle where his hand touched her.

"Don't worry about them," he whispered, and Lily looked to see his brown eyes looking at her with confidence. She followed him to a table, and as a barmaid walked by, he ordered their drinks.

"So," Lily spoke, trying to avoid a prolonged silence. "Anything new with you this term?"

"Not much," replies James. "McGonagall has been a real stickler about transfiguration this year, though. 2 essays in a week!"

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one struggling," Lily grinned.

"Lily Evans _struggling in class?"_ questioned James. "Unheard of."

"I'm not perfect or anything," Lily laughed.

"You seem damn near," muttered James, and Lily felt herself flush.

They continued to talk about classes, quidditch, friends, and anything else that came to mind as they sipped on butterbeer. Lily felt that James was a much different person than she previously thought, and he was actually quite lovely. He was sweet, a real gentlemen, and most of all, he knew how to make Lily laugh. Eventually, they saw the sun starting to set.

"We better get back to the castle," Lily said, and James got up to pay for their drinks. They were surprisingly alone for their trek back to the castle, and Lily couldn't help but wonder if James was enjoying tonight as much as her. She felt her nerves were much less present than they were earlier, especially as she felt James' hand intertwined with hers once again. Everytime he spoke, her eyes kept drifting to his lips, his perfect lips that she felt a strange urge to capture in her own. Kissing James seen far less repulsive than it had in the past. Quite appealing now, as a matter of fact.

As they reached the common room, James' hand didn't let go, and he pulled her inside as she giggled. They finally reached the staircases to their dormitories, and Lily felt a sense of disappointment. She knew it was curfew, but she wished she could stay with James a little longer. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had a truly wonderful time tonight, and had much different feelings about James. All of his laughs seemed charming and made her want to sing, and all of his smiles made her feel as though smiling herself. As she looked away from the staircase, she saw James admiring her.

"Well, better not keep Miss Curfew any longer," James laughed, and Lily saw his brown eyes sparkle. "I really enjoyed tonight". He took a step closer to her.

She took another step as well. "So did I. Maybe next time we could go somewhere a little more interesting, though."

She saw James' eyes sparkle yet again. "Next time?"

"If I happen to be free on a certain day, then yes, next time, James."

"Well then, I'll just have to check my schedule, won't I?" teased James.

"I think you just might," retorted Lily.

James placed a hand on her waist as he chuckled, "You really are something else, Evans."

And with that she grabbed the front of his shirt, and closed the space between them. As soon as their lips touched, Lily felt as if sparks were flying. James put both hands on her waist and was kissing her with urgency. Lily reached to grab his hair and felt like her whole body was alight with electricity. After what felt like hours, she pulled away for a breath.

James look mystified, his eyes dazed and glasses slightly askew. His flushed pink lips slowly stretched into a wide grin as he rested his forehead on Lily's.

"Wow."

"I know," breathed Lily as she tried to calm her lungs. She too was smiling like a maniac.

"Better not wait too long for that second date, huh?" James chuckled. Lily nodded as her hands traveled from his hair to his shoulders.

James' hands left her waist, and momentarily held her hands as he pulled away.

"G'night, Lily."

"Goodnight, James."

And with that, they both skipped up the stairs to their dormitories, neither quite believing what had just happened.


	3. Disbelieving

James stumbled into his dormitory still drunk on the taste of Lily.

He couldn't believe what had happened tonight. Not only did Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, go on a date with him, but she agreed to another one. And she _kissed_ him. He had fantasized about Lily kissing him, but nothing compared to the real thing. She tasted sweet, faintly of butterbeer, but mostly of just... _Lily_. She was amazing and perfect and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He tried to be quiet, as all of his roommates were already in bed, but he noticed Remus awake and reading.

"Nice night, eh?" Remus raised an eyebrow at James' dopey expression.

"You have no idea," chuckled James. He noticed Sirius stirring, only to wake and see James standing in the doorway.

"It's about time, mate," yawned Sirius. "What kept you so late?"

"Not much, just the fact that she snogged me."

Sirius sat up so fast that he hit the bedpost, and Remus slammed his book shut.

"Snogged?! Bloody hell James-"

"Wha- who- How?!" Remus choked, clearly thinking that James wouldn't have much luck with Lily.

"Surprised, Moony? Guess you just don't know the charm that Potter men have on the ladies," James bragged.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm still trying to comprehend how you got _Lily bloody Evans_ to go on a date with you. How on _earth_ did you get her to snog?" Sirius asked, mouth hanging open.

"We just... _clicked_ tonight. I don't know how it happened. One minute we were saying goodnight, and the next she was kissing me. It was... _amazing_ ," James sighed.

Remus was now laughing while shaking his head and Sirius was slow clapping.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Prongs," grinned Sirius.

"About time, he's been fawning over her since fifth year," Remus said.

"More like fourth year," teased Sirius.

"Alright, you two. Settle down, or you'll wake everyone."

James got ready for bed, then turned out the light. He looked up to the ceiling in wonder. Tonight had gone even better than he had imagined. Lily seemed to have almost as good a time as he had. His thoughts kept flashing to her kissing him, and how much he wanted to do it again. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was of Lily's bright green eyes.

 **Meanwhile, in Lily's Room**

Lily stumbled into her room, feeling as giddy as ever.

She leaned against the door as she tried to fight back a smile. She had just kissed James Potter. And it was _wonderful_. That night had been one out of a fantasy. He had been a true gentleman, and everytime he held her hand, she swore she had swallowed a handful of butterflies. And when they kissed. Now, that was something else. She wanted to keep kissing him and never stop. It wasn't her first kiss, but it had a brand new feeling with it. No kiss had ever felt like that before. She could still feel his hands gripping her waist, the feel of his hair in her palms, and his breath, which tasted faintly of butterbeer.

She looked up to see a very awake Marlene looking at her questioningly.

"I've been waiting up, what on earth took you so long?" Marlene raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Nothing," Lily blushed. "Just lost track of time."

"Lost track of time doing exactly what?" Marlene said with a suggestive tone. Lily mumbled. "What was that?" called Marlene.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake up the room!" hissed Lily. "I said _we kissed_."

Marlene cracked into a smile. "You. Kissed James Potter. _James Potter_. The boy who you've been rejecting since 5th year. You _kissed_?!"

"I don't know, it just happened" Lily mutterered. "The date went well, and he was being so sweet. Don't have a dirty mind, Marlene. It wasn't with tongue or anything. Just...a nice kiss." Lily could feel the smile creeping back onto her face.

"So?! Are you going on another date or what?"

"I told him, if I'm free, then yes."

"Lily Evans. You're dating James Potter."

"Am not," Lily paused. "Am I?" Lily flushed. She hadn't thought that one date could possibly mean they were _dating_ , but what if James thought that? She figured she should clarify next time.

"We'll talk in the morning and you must tell me _all the details_ ," whispered Marlene, who was now turning off the light and finally drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah," giggled Lily, as she got ready for bed. She couldn't help but think of James. Those brown eyes that sparkled when he got excited. That goofy grin that was put on his face _by her_. His laugh that wrang out like bells that Lily wished could wake her every morning. As she closed her eyes, she thought of his brown ones, framed by his glasses, staring deep into her own.


	4. Down by the Lake

It had been a week since their date, and Lily started to wonder whether James would ever ask her out on a second date.

She figured he didn't want to seem too eager, so she was giving him some time. But at the same time, she was worried that he had changed his mind. _What if he actually had a horrible time and was just being nice? He's probably regretting ever asking me out_ Lily thought.

She was letting her negative thoughts consume her mind as she left potions class, only to be met at the doorway by James.

"Hey, Evans." James flashed his winning smile, and Lily felt her heart flutter.

"James." Lily tried to sound calm, but inside she was anything but calm.

James' brown eyes sparkled brighter than before. "Moved on from 'Potter', have we?"

"Seems appropriate given the circumstance." Lily gave James a waiting glance.

James wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

Lily couldn't hide her smile anymore. "I don't believe I have anything planned that day."

James smiled back and said, "Great. I have a better place than Hogsmeade planned for a second date."

"Pick me up in the common room?" Lily asked hopefully.

"It's a date," beamed James as he let out a breath of relief. From the look on his face, Lily could tell he had been nervous to ask her out again. James always seemed so confident. Had asking out Lily really made him doubt himself?

Lily turned away with a newfound confidence. She peered over her shoulder, and saw James smiling with his signature confidence. She could hardly wait for Saturday.

 **4 days later**

Lily fiddled nervously with her necklace while she waited for it to be time for her date with James. She had looked over her outfit dozens of times: a green turtleneck jumper with jeans. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she should wear something more revealing. Or would wearing something revealing make her seem too easy? She battled in her head until she realized it was too late to change anyway. She went down the stairs into the common room, where she nearly ran into a waiting James.

"You look lovely, as always," greeted James with a wink. "Shall we?" He offered Lily his hand.

"We shall," answered Lily as she took his hand. She noticed a basket in his other hand. "I'm hesitant to ask, but what's in the basket?"

"All in good time, my dear Lily. All in good time."

They walked down through the grounds until they had reached the lake. Lily noticed a green patch of grass, ladened with daisies, that was still glowing in the remaining sunlight. James kneeled down, opened the basket, and set a blanket onto the trimmed grass.

"What is this, a picnic?" laughed Lily.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is." James proceeded to empty out the contents of the basket.

"Pumpkin Pasties...corned beef sandwiches...treacle tart?" Lily giggled. "James this is all stuff-"

"From the great hall? No, I get my source straight from the kitchens. Who knew all you had to do was tickle a pear in a painting to have house elfs loading you up with food?"

Lily laughed and shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"Long story," said James. He presented his arrangement of the food to Lily. "Bon appétit."

They ate, talked, and laughed. Lily stopped herself laughing for too long, as she felt self-conscious.

"I absolutely hate my laugh."

"Your laugh is wonderful, it makes you even more perfect."

Lily blushed at this. "You're just saying that because we're on a date," Lily muttered. But James grabbed her hand and she looked deep into his eyes.

"No, I really mean it." His brown eyes were boring into her green ones, and everything felt much less funny and much more intimate.

"About you liking my laugh or about me being perfect?" Lily felt her blush awaiting his answer.

"Both."

His grip on her hand turned more gentle yet more intense. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and he cupped her cheek. They were in the same position like before. She felt the moment approaching, but she pulled away and stood up.

Lily cleared her throat. "Why don't we take a walk before we have to go back to the castle?" Lily tried her best to not look flustered.

James looked surprised, but quickly got to his feet and took her hand in his. "Yeah, sure."

As they walked, Lily felt guilty for not explaining herself. For not saying why she pulled away as they were about to kiss. She didn't want to be typical. She felt that if she let James kiss her then, he would feel entitled to kiss her everytime he simply called her perfect. She wanted to let him know that he would have to do a bit more for another kiss.

They walked around the lake and into the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. They continued to talk about everything, and eventually, the topic made it's way to quidditch.

"I have to wait _two months_ for my next game. They're worried that I'll go injuring myself again and lose us the cup. We lost the last one to Slytherin due to my injuries. But we're sure to win the next game. No injuries this time!" James' eyes sparkled and flared when he talked about quidditch. Lily could tell it was something truly important to him.

"I haven't been to many quidditch games. I think maybe 4 in all my 7 years so far." Lily felt embarrassed to admit, but 2 of those had been when she was developing feelings for James, and wanted even more opportunities to look at him.

"One of which was the last game." James winked.

"You saw me there?" Lily asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How could I not? How many other redheads are there that sit in the corner looking disinterested?"

"I wasn't _disinterested_ -"

"You weren't exactly whooping with everyone else," teased James. They were right next to a tree at this point. "Maybe you just need a reason. Something" James backed Lily up against the tree so that she was looking right up at him. _"o_ _r someone_ , to be interested in."

Lily felt her blush full-on in that moment.

"C'mon, Lils, cheer me on for good luck?" James was looking down at her with joking, yet very hopeful, eyes.

"Alright, but I am _not_ going to become one of your fangirls. No red and gold, and no sign."

"That's all I wanted to hear." James whispered, as he leaned closer to Lily, grabbing her waist. Lily could feel his breath on her as she reached her hands up to his chest. He was so close, all she had to do was go up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in her own.

Just as she was about to kiss him, he released her waist and started backing towards the castle. "Curfew."

Lily felt her cheeks grow hot. "What was that for?"

"Doesn't feel too good when someone leaves you hanging, huh?" James chuckled, and he started running up towards the castle. Lily rolled her eyes. She had to admit, he _was_ playing fair. She chased after him, and eventually was inches behind him. James grabbed her hand and spun her toward him. She stumbled, but was already caught in James' arms. They looked as if they were performing a dance, James dipping Lily in a flourish.

Lily was looking up at James from below. The way the setting sun was hitting perfectly on his jaw. _That jawline_. She swore he was sculpted from stone.

As she was already halfway to the ground, she pulled James down with her, so they both fell in a heap on the ground. Neither could stop laughing for a few minutes. Lily rested a hand on James to steady her, and soon his hand was back cupping her face and resting on the small of her back. Her hands each snaked up to his neck. Their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Are you going to let me kiss you now?" James breathed, it was barely a whisper.

"Only if you kiss me like before." Lily whispered back.

James didn't hold up to his end of the bargain. The kiss was far _better_ than before. They were both lost in each other and the only thing that mattered was their lips on each other's. Lily felt every nerve in her body on the verge of exploding. She took in every detail she could. The smell of James, his wonderful, musky scent. The feel of his messy hair as she gripped it. The amazing feeling of his lips moving against hers. His hands holding her like he never wanted to let go.

Eventually, James pulled away with a heavy breath. Panting, Lily realized she had forgotten to breathe as well, and both were trying to calm themselves and breathe in the cool night air around them.

"You are full of surprises, you know that, Lily?" gasped James. Lily loved to see him trying to catch his breath, knowing that she had been the one to take it away.

"Not too bad yourself," she exhaled. They both stayed like this for a few moments before Lily broke the silence with, "Are we dating?"

"What?" James laughed with what breath he had left.

"Are we dating? I just wanted to clarify so we're both on the same page. These things can get so confusing when there's no communica-"

And James was kissing her again. This time, less intense. A slower, more sweet and genuine kiss. As he pulled away, her green eyes looked into him with more uncertainty than she had ever felt.

"I'd be honored to be your boyfriend. So if you'd like to be, yes, we are dating."

"We are?" Lily beamed.

"If you'd like to be," repeated James.

"I'd like to be." Lily felt very certain of that. She gave James a small peck, and with that they both stood up.

She looked to James, to see how he was taking the fact that they were now a couple. Lily didn't think she had ever seen him more elated. He turned to face the grounds and spread his arms wide.

"Everyone hear that?! Lily Evans is my girlfriend!" shouted James, and although she had her face in her hands, she was smiling.

"C'mon, you bloke." She grabbed his hand and they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. As they reached the end of the common room, Lily placed a kiss on James' cheek, and wished him goodnight. Both of them walked to their rooms, feeling even more pleased with tonight than their first date.


	5. The Quidditch Life

James was finally practicing for Quidditch again.

He had been on the bench for nearly a month now, and now that he was finally healed, they had a month to train for the next game against Slytherin. He had enjoyed spending his free time with Lily, but he was more than excited to get back to playing.

As he exited the locker rooms, ready to get on his broom, he felt at home once more. His teammates had welcomed him back, and he fell into the routine right away. The captain, McLaggen, had gathered all of the players onto the Quidditch field.

"Now, I know Potter's been out for a bit, but that's no excuse for you lot to slack! I expect everyone's best work if we want to beat Slytherin next match. On my mark!"

When his hand signaled, all of the players mounted their brooms, and the chasers proceed to do drills with the keeper. As James waited for his turn to practice the drill, he looked over to the stands. There were the usually 4th year girls who giggled and cheered whenever he scored a goal (which Sirius called the 'Prongs Fan Club'). And then there was...Lily? James did a double take. Sure enough, there was her flaming red hair and green eyes looking up at him. She waved lightly, and James waved while smiling warmly at her.

Finally, his turn had come. He weaved and swerved, and managed to get the ball into the hoop past their keeper. Again. And again. When he had finally finished, he heard his 'Fan Club' cheering and giggling. He heard their calls of, "Hey, James!" and "Over here, James!", followed by more giggles. Lily's face looked as if she tasted something sour.

Practice went on for another half an hour, until McLaggen called, "Break, everyone!". James came back to the ground and grabbed his water. Now only meters away, James saw all the girls giggling even more. He saw Lily coming down the stands now.

"Didn't know you had such _dedicated_ fans," called Lily, and James could tell she was less than pleased with all of the attention these girls were giving him.

"Ahh, they keep my ego up," James joked. "Enjoying watching me practice, Lils?"

She was down on the bench by now. "I'm not just watching _you_ , I come to see the whole team."

"C'mon, you know you just want an excuse to watch me working out. Can't stay away from these muscles." James flexed his arms, and heard the girls in the stands swooning and giggling even harder.

Lily briefly peered over her shoulder, and then turned back around to James with a playful look on her face.

"Or maybe I'm just here to distract you. Throw you off your game." Her hands moved up his shoulders, and were pulling on his neck.

"You're doing a bloody good job at that," James exhaled, before Lily was crashing her lips onto his, and his hands had gripped her waist. The kiss was short but passionate. As Lily pulled away, she waved behind to the group of girls, who were now the ones with sour looks on their faces.

James laughed aloud. "Never thought you to be the jealous type."

Lily rounded on him. "I am _not_ jealous! I just-"

"Don't like those girls gawking at me?" James finished for her. "Want them to know I'm yours?"

Lily smiled sweetly. " _Exactly_."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's called jealousy, Lils."

Lily hit his chest. "Oh, hush up. I should be getting back to studying for Transfiguration. I'm already behind."

"Well, I'd be happy to join you after practice. You know, to _study_ " James said with a smirk.

"Right. To study," said Lily with her lips curving to a smile. "I'll be in the common room."

"I'll be back soon," said James. Lily gave him a peck on the cheek, and then made her way up to the castle. James looked on in her wake, lovestruck and in awe of someone so perfect. He was thinking of Lily until McLaggen's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oi, Potter! Get back on your broom! Still got an hour left on the field!"

James groaned. No hour had ever felt so long.

As James made his way back up to the castle, he hurried to the common room, hoping to still catch Lily studying. She was in the common room, but appeared to have finished her work. James noticed the girls from the field had simply migrated to a corner of the common room. Their faces lightened up as James walked by, but very soon looked timid as they saw Lily on one of the chairs. James pulled Lily onto the couch, so they could both sit. She snuggled up to James and whispered,

"Do they ever go away?"

James chuckled. "That, my dear, is The Quidditch Life."

Lily groaned, but laughed as she buried her face in James' chest. He could smell her hair, which was scented lavender. From her shampoo, he figured. He decided that was his new favorite scent.

Eventually, the girls left, and James and Lily were alone in the common room.

"Didn't I come back to study?" asked James. His hand made it's way to the small of Lily's back.

"Right. To study," muttered Lily, but her eyes said that she had other plans than studying.

"Of course," James interjected. "We don't have to study right _now_."

Lily seemed to favor this idea. "Right. It's healthy to take breaks. Make sure you aren't studying _too_ hard."

Not many more words were said for the next few minutes. James hoped that no one walked in, because there was no way they would believe he and Lily had been studying. After they both pulled away for breath, Lily whispered, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You know, jealous you is pretty hot, Lils," James whispered back.

Lily rolled her eyes as she snuggled up to James.

He truly was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Finally figured out how to add an author's note. Thank you so much for reading! I've been trying to pick a consistent day to update, and I think I've settled on Wednesdays. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you on Wednesday!**


	6. It’s a Friday Night

Lily was happy as ever.

She and James had been going strong for a month and a half. They had gone on a few more dates, and all went better than planned. The gaps inbetween dates had been filled by impromptu snogging sessions in the empty common room. Lily liked those especially.

Over the past month, Lily had taken to hanging around James' friends more, or as they called themselves, The Marauders. She had taken a routine of discussing classes with Remus, while James and Sirius found something immature to do. Today, they were throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at each other to see who could land one in the other's mouth.

Lily was working on astronomy homework with Remus, while Peter was resupplying James and Sirius with beans.

Lily groaned. "This essay is going to be the death of me."

James caught a bean in his mouth. "Hey, I thought that was my job." He winked at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Since when are moon cycles going to be valuable to us in the real world? How am I supposed to automatically know when the next full moon is going to be?"

"Full moon is next week," said Sirius.

"Since when did you memorize the moon cycle, Sirius?"

All four marauders froze. Remus stiffened his quill and stopped writing. James stopped mid-chew on his bean. Peter's grip on the candy box tightened.

Sirius' eyes grew slightly wider. But he soon recovered with, "Not all of us procrastinate, Evans. I finished that essay yesterday."

James, Remus, and Peter all seemed to let out a quiet sigh. Lily looked at each of them, trying to piece together what she missed.

"Are you two _really_ going to spend all night on that essay? It's Friday! Shouldn't we be doing something more eventful?" asked Sirius.

"Is my company not eventful enough for you, Padfoot?" James mocked offense.

"Something I don't have all the time already." Sirius caught one of James' beans in his mouth, and dived at Lily and Remus' feet. He slid below them with a smile, right before he gagged, spitting out the bean. "Earwax," he choked.

"You know, Padfoot's not wrong," James suggested. "You two should be doing something better than homework on a Friday night."

"So we should just not turn in our astronomy homework?" asked Lily in annoyance.

"Merlin, Lily. You've still got 3 days til it's due! Live a little!" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Lily.

"I have to admit, I would like to do something other than just homework tonight," Remus mused.

"Yeah, let's go do something fun!" cheered Peter.

Lily gave up. "Oh, alright!" she huffed. In truth, she didn't want to be doing homework on a Friday night. She just wasn't used to doing much else.

James smiled as he slung an arm around her. "There's my Lilyflower." He kissed her forehead, and Lily couldn't help smiling.

"Anyone up for a little trip to Hogsmeade?" Sirius grinned at them. Peter nodded vigorously. Remus sighed. "Why not?" he said with a shrug.

James pointed at the ceiling. "Off to Hogsmeade!"

"But curfew already passed. How do you lot propose we get out without being caught?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"We have our resources," James flashed her a smile.

They slunk out of the common room and into the hallway.

Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment, and Lily saw James pull out a silvery cloak she had not noticed before. Sirius muttered something, and the parchment was suddenly full of red ink. She saw moving names on it, all around places of Hogwarts. Where did this map come from?

"Filch is upstairs, McGonagall's in her office," He looked up. "Coast is clear." The boys all seemed to know where to go, because they moved towards the stairs and made their way up. They creeped in a line, pressed against the wall. Lily followed behind, but wasn't sure which way to turn when they had reached the landing. After a moment's hesitation, she felt a hand pull her in the right direction. She looked to see James pulling her forward.

"If we get detention for any of this," Lily hissed,"so help me Merlin, I'll-"

"Don't worry, Lils, we won't get caught. We have our ways," James reminded her.

They slinked along the coridoor until they reached an old statue. Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped it. The statue seemed to crack as it parted from the ground. There, a deep hole which Lily assumed to be tunnel, led deep underground.

"Leads to Honeydukes," Remus whispered, sensing Lily's confusion. Peter slid down the tunnel first, closely followed by Remus.

"See you on the other side," smirked Sirius.

Just as he disappeared, James and Lily heard the familiar footsteps of Filch. They heard a whisper from the tunnel that sounded like Sirius, who still had the map. "Filch! Filch!"

Before Lily could react, James tapped the statue, closing the tunnel, and threw the silvery cloak over himself and Lily. He pulled her flush against him, and they both held their breath.

Lily watched as Filch walked by with Mrs. Norris trailing his feet. Why had he not caught them? Clearly they looked ridiculous, a clump of fabric standing in the middle of the hallway.

But Filch passed, muttering in their wake. Lily looked back at James and saw him smiling with with an eyebrow raised. She realized she was embracing him in an effort to stay underneath the cloak.

"Hey there." He peered down at him with a smile creeping on his face.

Lily was putting two and two together. "James, is-is this an-"

"Invisibility Cloak?" James removed the cloak from them. "Family heirloom," he shrugged while tapping the statue with his wand. He gestured toward the tunnel. "Ladies first."

Lily approached the tunnel slowly. She stuck her feet in and pushed the walls for momentum. She felt herself falling, falling, until she reached a landing with a wooden plank missing overhead.

She pulled herself up, and was greeted by Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Well, you're here, so hopefully that means you both survived Filch." Sirius helped her out of the landing. "James show you the ol' invisibility cloak?" Lily nodded. Seconds later, James made his way through the floor. Lily looked around. They were in the cellar of Honeydukes.

"I have so many questions," Lily muttered, looking mystified. James placed a hand on her waist as he helped her up to the stairs. "All will be answered in good time, I promise," he whispered.

The arrived in the ground floor of Honeydukes. The boys resumed their slinking against the walls and Lily followed. When they had finally gotten outside, they made a break for The Three Broomsticks. James was running ahead while pulling Lily, who was giggling uncontrollably.

They all stumbled through the doors of the pub. Lily was sure they were caught when the barmaid, Rosmerta, saw them. But she just shook her head with a smile.

"Out after curfew again? Tsk tsk, boys."

James leaned on the counter. "We've only come for some Butterbeers, Rosie." He gave her his winning smile and she looked from him to the rest of the marauders.

"Alright, but _two_ each, maximum. I don't need Dumbledore finding you lot in here at 2:00 in the morning."

"Now, Rosie. Would we ever do such a thing?" Sirius teased.

"Done it twice already, Black."

"Right, but Dumbledore never _saw_ us, did he?"

Rosmerta didn't seem to have a good response to that, as she went to the back to get their butterbeers. Lily found a spot at the table where James, Peter, and Remus had already sat down.

"Something tells me you lot do this quite often." Lily looked questioningly at the 3 boys.

Remus gave a small chuckle. "What gave it away?" he smiled.

"Rosmerta never turns us in, or else McGonagall would have stopped us a while ago," said Peter.

Sirius returned to the table with their drinks. "Never one to be a rule-breaker, Evans. What's changed this time?" he questioned.

Lily shrugged. "Common room can get stuffy. Maybe I wanted a study break."

"Or you just enjoy hanging out with us too much to let us go without you," James suggested.

Lily sipped her drink. "It's possible."

For the next hour, they all drank butterbeer and laughed. Lily was strangely reminded of the last time she'd been here, on her first date with James. She was similarly enjoying herself. Especially when James told a joke and made her laugh so hard that butterbeer almost went up her nose.

She noticed that when the other marauders told a story, their eyes weren't quite as alive as James'. She could watch his eyes and see the whole story unfold.

When it was about midnight, they all finally decided to go back to the common room.

The five teens crept back up to Honeydukes, which had since closed. James pointed his wand at the lock. "Alohomora." The locked clicked out of place, and they quietly made their way back inside. Remus locked the door behind them all, and they went back to the cellar, through the floor, and back through the tunnel.

When they came back through the statue, Remus, Peter, and Sirius took the cloak, leaving James and Lily with the map.

"Is there a reason your friends keep leaving us alone?" Lily laughed softly.

"Probably think we're going to snog and don't want to stick around for it." James laughed in a whisper.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile. _Yeah right. She was not going to snog James at midnight in an empty corridor._ But as his fingers intertwined with hers, she thought differently for a second. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small noise, to which James pulled her around the corner and checked the map. He let out a breath, which Lily took as them being in the clear.

"You don't normally do this without the cloak, do you?" She whispered.

"Never, actually." James was intent on the map. His eyes traveled up to meet hers. "Let's just hope you're my good luck charm."

They somehow made it to the common room without being seen. Lily had to admit, rule-breaking was a bit exhilarating. As they entered, three heads snapped around, but soon smiled when they realized it was James and Lily.

"Got sidetracked?" Sirius said suggestively.

"Nearly had a run in with Mrs. Norris, thanks to you lot," James glared.

Sirius yawned. "Well, that's enough adventure for one night. I'm off to bed. Moony, Wormtail?

The three boys proceeded towards the staircase.

"What about James?" Peter whispered.

"Prongs may be a few minutes," Sirius answered with a wink.

James and Lily rolled their eyes at this, as they sat on the couch by the fire.

"I know this wasn't exactly what you had planned for tonight, what with all the rule-breaking," James laughed lightly.

"Not planned, but I'll never turn down a butterbeer." Lily smiled. James was leaning in close. "James?"

"Lily?"

"Why do your friends call you 'Prongs'?" She laughed softly.

James paused for a moment. Finally, he said, "I don't even remember how it started. Sirius just did it one time in fifth year and it's stuck since."

"Huh." Lily wanted to believe him, but there was something about his answer that even he didn't seem to believe. She decided she would ask him again at another time, when they had been going out longer.

"I've never heard you called any nicknames," James teased. "Care to share?"

"I've just never been a nickname kind of girl," Lily shrugged. "I've always been 'Lily or 'Evans'."

James looked her up and down. "I think 'Lils' suits you."

Lily had always hated nicknames. She found them cheesy and pointless. But every time James called her 'Lils', she felt her heart flutter.

They stayed like this, talking for another hour or so, until the fire had long been out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. Next week's chapter will take an unexpected turn, so be sure to keep reading! Please leave a review if you're enjoying the story, and don't forget to follow the story if you want to be notified when I update. See you all next Wednesday!**


	7. The Game

The past 2 months had gone by in a blur. Lily and James could barely keep away from each other. Both Marlene and Sirius had a shared annoyance at how lovestruck Lily and James had been acting. Remus liked having someone who wasn't an avid prankster around the marauders. And Peter liked to see James happy. James had never been so happy in his life.

One particular morning, James seemed extra cheery. Sirius shot him a questioning glance. "What's got you so dopey this morning, Prongs?"

James grinned. "Everything. It's a sunny day. I aced my transfiguration quiz. Quidditch game today. 2 months with Lily." At the last sentence, he couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Ahh, so that's what's got you looking so loopy," Sirius waggled his eyebrows at James.

"Ah, stuff it, Padfoot. I'm not _loopy_. Just in a good mood."

"2 months, it's like you're practically married," Sirius fake-swooned.

"Shut up." James muttered with a smile. _You wish,_ a voice in the back of his mind said. If he was being honest, he wanted to marry Lily someday. He was completely head-over-heels for her. He wanted to tell her those three words that would convey how he really felt, but at the same time, he didn't want to scare her off. He had a feeling she didn't feel the same just yet.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sirius eating, as James saw him gobble up 3 sausages at once. James tried to eat what breakfast he could, but he was too nervous about today's game. He had been out of quidditch for a while, and although he had been practicing for the past month, he was still worried something bad would happen. On the other hand, he was always nervous before a game, so he shook off the uneasy feeling.

A minute later, Lily and Marlene joined them at the Gryffindor table. James immediately perked up when Lily sat next to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy game day."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks, Lils." He leaned in slightly so he was right by her ear. "Happy 2 months," he whispered.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile. "Are we _really_ going to be that couple that celebrates every month-aversary?"

"Every month with you is magical, so yes." James grinned. Lily looked at him with her beatiful green eyes, which laughed along with her smile. James ate a few more bites of breakfast, and then he stood up from the table. After another round of well wishing from his friends, James headed to the locker rooms.

The changing rooms were full of tension, as none of the Gryffindor team wanted to lose. They all got ready in silence and headed out to the field. As they reached the sunlight, McLaggen gave a quick pep talk.

"Alright, everyone. Be on your best game today. I wouldn't put it past Slytherin to play dirty for the cup, so be on the look out. Everyone give it your all, and we'll be one step closer to the cup. Go Gryffindor!"

The team rallied up and got onto the field, where the sounds of cheers from the stands could be clearly heard. Madam Hooch gathered McLaggen and Avery, the Slytherin captain, onto the center of the field. They shook hands, and Madam Hooch called, "Alright everyone. I want a clean game. On my mark!"

All the players mounted their brooms as they awaited the familiar shrill whistle. The whistle rang out through the stadium as the crowd cheered even louder. All the balls were released into the air, and James dove for the quaffle. He grabbed it and hugged it towards him as he swerved past Slytherins. He threw the ball with all his might towards the goal posts, and sunk the ball into the top one. The Gryffindor crowd went crazy.

Two hours later, Slytherin was in the lead 340-250. It wasn't an easy game, but neither team would let up. Slytherin had the quaffle, and James was chasing Avery in an attempt to get the ball back. He was flying fast, but Avery was still faster. He threw the ball at the Gryffindor goalpost, and scored 10 more points for Slytherin.

James cursed aloud. At this rate, they were never going to win the game. He flew back towards center field, where another Slytherin player had the ball. This one was much slower than Avery, so James caught up with him fairly fast. But just as he was about to grab ahold of the ball...

James felt something large hit the back of his head. He lost his balance and was falling off his broom. He was vaguely aware he was falling, but he was losing consciousness. The pain in his head was throbbing, and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He felt the cold, hard ground, and then he saw nothing else.

"Don't wake him, Wormtail. He's trying to get his beauty sleep."

"Not a great time for joking, Sirius."

"Oh, you know you love my humor, Moony."

"Would you lot be quiet? He's waking up." James heard Lily's voice clearest of all.

James groggily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing, an all too familiar setting. He looked around his bed to see Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily.

"And he's awake. I _told_ you he was fine, Moony." Sirius said.

James tried to sit up, but was overcome by dizziness and a sharp pain all along his back. He groaned. "What happened?"

All four pairs of eyes looked at him with worry.

"You got hit by a bludger and fell off your broom, mate." Sirius explained. "Nasty fall, Hooch had to stop the game, McGonagall was down there-"

"Did we win?" James cut in. His heart was racing as he awaited Sirius' response.

Sirius broke into a smile. "We won by 50 points. Your fall gave McLaggen enough time to spot the snitch. He caught it when the game started back up."

James relaxed. So he hadn't made them lose again. He actually _helped_ them win. His injury suddenly didn't seem too bad.

Lily huffed. "Is all you two care about winning quidditch?!"

"Yes." James and Sirius replied in unison.

Lily rolled her eyes as Madam Pomfrey came bustling up to James. "Severe concussion, _three_ cracked vertebrae. You're quite lucky to be alive, Mr. Potter."

James shot up again, and was met once more with the back pain. Madam Pomfrey placed a cup into his hand. "Drink up. You have a long night of recovery ahead of you." James drank and immediately had the urge to spit it out, but held it down.

Madam Pomfrey continued. "Could've had much worse injury to your spine if Ms. Evans here hadn't cast a body binding spell to keep you still." James looked to Lily who he could tell had been worried sick. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She gave him as much a smile as she could muster.

"Alright, time for Potter to _rest_. Visiting time is over." Madam Pomfrey shooed the four teens away as she handed James some dreamless sleep potion.

Peter, Remus, and Lily looked back at James with concern, while Sirius saluted him. James drank the potion and felt himself enveloped in a deep sleep.

After what only felt like 2 seconds, James opened his eyes. He saw it was dark now, which meant dinner had ended. He shifted slightly, and groaned at the pain in his back. Apparently 3 cracked vertebrae was a fairly serious injury. He barely caught the light footsteps approaching from the doorway. Even through the dark, he could see a flash of red hair.

Lily was carrying a plate of food. She smiled at James. "Hey."

James face immediately brightened. He tried to sit up, but clenched his teeth at the discomfort.

"I brought you something up from the feast. I figured you must be hungry by now."

"Very, thank you."

She handed him the plate as she sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Spectacular." Lily didn't seem to appreciate the sarcasm, but she also didn't seem to have enough energy to be mad at him. She helped him sit up to eat, and James tried to focus on her grip rather than the searing pain in his body. He ate as Lily watched him, seeming like she was trying to relax but still showing worry in her big green eyes.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Lils?" James said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" said Lily with an airy laugh.

"Last time we were here, when you came to visit me. When you agreed to a date." James saw tears forming in her eyes but she laughed as she whispered, "Yes, I remember, James."

"Merlin, I'm not dying, Lily. Just a few broken bones. Nothing Pomfrey hasn't seen before." James waved a hand of dismissal.

"It's your _spine_ , James. You could've died." Lily choked out.

"But I didn't." He flashed a smile as he reached to wipe Lily's tears. She laughed as she held his hand to her face.

"And technically, _you_ saved my life with that body-binding spell."

"Sitting in the hospital wing." Lily whispered. "Some way to spend our 2 month anniversary." She laughed lightly.

James used the hand holding her face to pull her into a kiss. He felt the pain again but nothing outweighed the feeling of Lily's lips against his own.

She pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You should rest."

"I should, but you're here, and I'd rather stay in your company."

"If Pomfrey sees me here, she'll make me scrub the bedpans."

"Well then, I'll just have to assist you."

Lily laughed, one of James' favorite sounds in the world.

She stayed with him for a few more minutes, before he eventually drifted back to sleep. As Lily left the room, she saw a peaceful James sleeping, and couldn't help but think back to the first time she visited him. She smiled as she whispered, "Goodnight, love."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to follow the story if you want to be updated when I post! I'll see you all next Wednesday!**


	8. Smells like you

James had healed up fine and he was back to school within a week. He was soon lively as ever, and back to Lily's side.

Lily could feel herself falling for james, _hard_. He was adorable, funny, and sweet beyond compare. She loved when he smiled, and the way he cared about things so much. He was always trying to make her happy, and he thought she was absolutely perfect.

But what she liked even more was simply talking with James. Learning all these new things about him. Seeing him get riled up about quidditch. Hearing his aspirations of becoming an auror, but how more than anything, he wanted to join the cause to fight You-Know-Who once he graduated.

Lily felt the same way. They had rarely talked about the war going on outside the school, but it had come up a few times. Lily wanted to make a difference. She was tired of living in fear due to her being a muggleborn, and she didn't want to have to live that way. She wanted to fight to live in a world where she could walk the streets without gripping her wand.

James had mentioned a group, called The Order of The Phoenix, that fought for that cause. He had heard that Dumbledore was involved, and he had vowed to join it. Lily decided that she too would fight alongside them.

But being with James made her stop thinking about the war. She didn't have to think about all of the death and destruction happening outside, as long as they were together. Not for now at least.

They were able to laugh together, but more importantly, talk about serious things with each other. The hard parts of their lives that they couldn't confide in anyone else. Lily told him about her sister, and her torn family following her parents' deaths.

"I'm sorry to hear that," James said quietly after Lily explained her family situation to him.

"It's alright. Petunia and I haven't been close for years. She never looked at me the same after I got accepted into Hogwarts. Our relationship only got more strained after mum got sick. Then after dad passed, she would barely speak to me." Lily felt tears well up in her eyes as she relived the memory.

She was brought back by James' voice, whispering as to not be heard by others.

"Merlin, Lils, I had no idea."

She wiped away what tears had escaped from her eyes. "It's fine, really. I've had time to cope with it. Marlene's family was nice enough to let me stay with them last summer, and then I'll be of age this year to get my own place." Lily smiled lightly at James as he squeezed her hand and smiled back. "Family has just never been a reliable thing for me."

"Well, when we have our _own_ family, I can assure you it'll be different." James wiggled his eyebrows at Lily.

Lily giggled. "Merlin, James. We're only 17, no need to get ahead of ourselves."

* * *

The next day, James and Lily were on their way to potions class. Lily shifted her bag uncomfortably. She was now regretting the 2 extra books she had brought for reading, as her bag was getting too heavy. James noticed her shifting and swooped her bag from her shoulder to place it on his own.

Lily reached back for the bag, "James," she laughed. "You really don't-"

"Nonsense, you shouldn't be carrying this much." He weighed the bag on his arm. "Merlin, Lils. What do you have in here, a cauldron?"

"Just some books, in case I have time to read a bit."

James put an arm around her waist and pulled her in. "I love having a smart girlfriend." He placed a kiss on her temple as she smiled.

Lily noticed as they approached the potions room, she smelled the thick scent of James' cologne. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but much stronger than usual.

James stopped walking. "Do you smell that?" He looked confused.

"Hard to smell anything with all that cologne you're wearing."

"Oh, please. I barely put any on this morning. I mean that smell. It's kind of like... treacle tart? And rain?"

Lily looked up confused. "I don't smell it."

They both approached the potions room, and Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

Written on the chalkboard in Slughorn's neat cursive was today's lesson: Amortentia.

Lily sniffed the air again. She smelled apple pie, and grass from the meadow where she used to go with Petunia. But strongest of all was the tell-tale smell of James' cologne.

She blushed heavily. Amortentia meant love. She loved apple pie, and she loved that meadow. Did she love James? She thought about it for a second. She wished she could spend every free moment with him, wished they could have every class together. She looked sideways at him, and his dreamy hazel eyes looked back at her. Those eyes, beneath those dorky glasses, and that smile.

She did.

James seemed to realize the implications of what he smelled as well. She wished she hadn't stupidly blabbed about smelling his cologne. Hopefully he had forgotten.

James could smell a stronger scent now. _Lavender_. The smell of Lily's shampoo filled his nostrils. He loved Lily for sure, he had for 2 years, so it made sense that he smelled her. James thought back to the hallway for a second. Didn't Lily say she smelled his cologne? He wasn't wearing much. Could she have been smelling him in the Amortentia? He wondered.

They both sat down and attempted to recreate the potion for Slughorn. Lily, being the potions prodigy, took the lead. She cut the ingredients and handed them to James to put into the cauldron. They spent class sneaking glances at each other, both wishing they knew what the other one really smelled.

* * *

"So, treacle tart and rain?" Lily questioned. Her and James were in the corner of the Library, finishing up divination homework. Lily was sitting cross-legged while James laid his head in her lap.

He looked up at her. "And Hawthorn wood." He flashed a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you smell your _broomstick_ in a love potion."

I-" James hesitated for a moment. "I smell something else too."

Lily laughed lightly. "What is it?"

"You. Well, technically your shampoo."

Lily froze. He smelled her in Amortentia. _James smelled her._ Lily met his eyes with an intense glance. "James-"

James sat up and reached for Lily's hands. "Before you say anything, I just want to get something out." James took in a breath. _Here goes_. "I love you, Lily. I love your laugh, your smile, every bloody thing about you. I don't know if you already knew this, considering I've been confessing it since fifth year, but I figured it's different now that we're together. I've been dying to say it for weeks now." James ran a hand through his hair. "I understand if you don't feel the same w-"

"I love you too."

The words came out of Lily's mouth before she could even process them. Her heart didn't care what her brain had to say. She needed to say it back.

James nearly fell over. But once he had regained his balance, he grabbed Lily's face in his hands and kissed her with every fiber with his being. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer.

Nothing else mattered in that moment but each other. They were two 17-year olds in love, and nothing was standing between them.

James pulled apart as he kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her neck, and then returned to her lips. "Merlin, I love you. I love you. I love you." He punctuated each statement with a kiss.

Lily was giggling and blushing. She was elated and all she wanted to do was stay with James forever. Her smile suddenly faded as she realized they were still in the library, and she pulled away from James to straighten herself out.

James looked worried as if she had changed her mind, but was soon reassured when Lily pulled him back in for a light kiss. "I would be mortified if Madam Pince walked over to see us all over each other like this."

James leaned his forehead against Lily's. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Lils."

"You make me just as happy." Lily leaned in closer so their noses were touching. "I love you, James Potter."

"And I you, Lily Evans."

"This may be an awkward time to ask," Lily hesitated. "But Slughorn is having his Christmas party next week. There's no way I'm going to another one by myself-"

"I'll be there." James reached for her hand again. "Any excuse to show you off as my girlfriend."

Lily smiled as she held James' hands in her own. She kissed him once more, this time light and gentle. She felt like she had won the lottery with James.

Lily groaned as she looked back to her parchment and quill. "I _need_ to finish this transfiguration essay."

Madam Pince peered around the bookshelf they were behind. "Shh!"

As she turned the corner again, James whispered, "Out of everything, she heard _that_?"

Lily stifled a laugh as James laid his head back in her lap, and she went back to her homework.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading another chapter of** _Falling for You_ **, I hope you enjoyed it! Reminder that I update on Wednesdays, so check back next week for a new chapter. See you in a week!**


	9. Enjoy the party

Lily looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into an updo, making her usual mane of red hair look sleek and tamed. She wore a dark green dress paired with a light green shawl that brought out the vibrant color of her eyes. She had on the slightest bit of makeup, giving her a natural glow.

She was getting ready for Slughorn's Annual Christmas party. She had always dreaded going in the past, since she was alone and the night usually consisted of Slughorn trying to set her up with other Slug Club members.

But this year was different. This year, she had James. An excuse to avoid all of the arrogant prodigies she was used to seeing at these gatherings, and a good reason to see more of James.

She re-evaluated her reflection. Was this trying too hard? The dress she wore was form fitting, and she worried it might be a little much for a simple gathering. But then again, Slughorn's Christmas parties were never very simple. They always consisted of lavish food and gaudy decorations. She decided that the dress was fine enough and she walked down to the common room.

Lily saw James sitting on the couch as she came downstairs. He was in black dress robes, which looked very elegant in contrast with his messy hair. As he gazed into the fire, Lily noticed the way the firelight hit his jawline, and she found herself noticing how attractive he was for the billionth time. In that moment, he was even more handsome than usual, if that was possible.

James turned towards her and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He got up and walked toward her as he broke into a grin.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Lily spun around in the dress and James held her hand.

"You look stunning." James caught her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Very sexy."

Lily laughed as he lightly kissed her neck. "It's 2 minutes to 7:00. We should be going."

"Or..." James started.

"James, you know Slughorn will have a fit if even one of his favorites doesn't show up."

James groaned. "Alright."

Lily smiled as she grabbed James' hand and pulled him out of the common room. When they reached Slughorn's room, Lily readjusted her hair and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She looked up to James and attempted to flatten his hair, but she was unsuccessful.

"Trust me, I already tried to tame it earlier." James mumbled.

"You tried to tame your hair for me? How sweet." Lily said sarcastically. She sighed. "It's no use. It'll pop back up somehow."

"It's a blessing and a curse. Let's hope our children inherit your hair."

Lily giggled. "Let's hope so."

James offered Lily his arm. She took it, and they pushed open the heavy wooden doors into the party.

The room was lively and compact with guests. Lily could hear an orchestra playing somewhere, but couldn't see anything through the crowd of people.

"Lily!"

Lily turned to see Professor Slughorn greeting her, glass of firewhiskey in hand.

"Good evening, Professor. How are you?"

"Fantastic, thank you. Come in, come in! Wonderful turnout this year, isn't it? I might say, this party is shaping up to be one of my best!" As Slughorn paused for a breath, he seemed to suddenly realize that James was there. "Ah, and welcome, James! Lovely to have you with us tonight!"

"Thank you, Professor." James said with a nod.

Professor Slughorn was swept up into the crowd as James and Lily made their way to a banquet table full of finger foods. It was difficult to weave through all the guests, and Lily and James' hands got separated. As Lily pushed through to a plate of treacle tart, she stumbled and bumped right into someone. She looked up to see the familiar mane of greasy black hair and dark eyes.

Severus' eyes widened with a hopeful look. "Lily."

Lily pursed her lips as she stood up straighter. "Severus."

She had rarely seen him since last year. Sev was her first friend from the magical world, the one who had introduced her to magic in the first place. She had always sided with him against the Marauders. That was until her called her that name last year. A _mudblood_. Lily had heard that name enough from the other Slytherins, but she could hardly believe it as the word had come from Sev's mouth. Soon after that, he was on the path to become a death eater, and that was a step too far that Lily couldn't forgive. He wasn't the person she knew anymore. Now, as she saw him standing nervously in front of her.

"Ho-how are you?" His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm fine, thank you." Lily didn't bother asking how he was. She didn't want to know.

"Lily, I-"

Severus was cut off as James finally pushed his way to the table. "Lils, there you are." He stopped dead as he caught sight of Snape. The two glared at each other for a moment.

"Sniv- Severus." Lily noticed James' jaw clench as he suddenly looked on guard.

"Calling me by my actual name? How very civil of you, Potter." Severus spat.

"At least one of us has the courage to be civil." James said as he put a hand on the small of Lily's back.

Severus seemed to notice this movement. His eyes darted from Lily to James as he suddenly deduced that they were indeed at this party together.

He scowled as he made to walk past them, but stopped right by Lily.

"He's not right for you." He hissed.

"And you think you somehow are?" Lily shot. He green eyes were burning fire into him. James pulled her closer to him, away from Snape. Severus gave James a death glare, as he muttered to Lily, "I was trying to protect you." before he stalked off into the throng of guests.

Lily felt anger burning in her chest and tears forming in her eyes.

"Lily-"

"Come on," she muttered. She grabbed James' hand and pulled him towards the balcony.

* * *

Lily sucked the cool night air into her lungs. She was beginning to breathe more steadily as she calmed herself down. She leaned against the railing in an effort to concentrate.

James was standing behind her. Lily couldn't see him, but she could tell he was on edge and figured he had a worried expression painted on his face.

"He just frustrates me is all." Lily muttered.

"I've seen you frustrated, Lily. This isn't it."

"Why did he have to be _here? Tonight?_ " Lily was on the verge of tears. A night that was shaping up to be great, once again ruined by Severus.

"Lily."

"And then judging you, judging _us_?!" Lily could feel herself getting worked up again.

"Lils, _please_."

The sincerity of his voice rang through her. She looked up into his eyes. Amber pools that she could get lost in.

"Do you want to forgive him for what he did?"

Lily searched herself for the answer. "No." she whispered, barely audible.

"Then don't let him ruin your night. He's made his choices, and some bad ones at that." James gestured to the doors, light peeking outside from the bustle within. "There's still a party in full swing. Let's go enjoy it."

As James turned to go back inside, Lily wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, head buried in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered with a smile.

"I know," James grinned down at her as he kissed the top of her head.

They made their way back inside, and Lily was being pulled by James to the dance floor.

"Ohhh, no no no, James. I don't-"

" _One_ dance, Lils. Just one."

Before she could protest, he spun her around and put a hand on her waist. Their hands met, and Lily put her remaining hand on his shoulder.

She had to admit: it was nice. James, by some miracle, was a fantastic dancer. Lily was soon giggling as James spun her around. He dipped her with a flourish just as the song ended. They both laughed as James pulled her back up.

"Where on earth did you learn to dance like that?!"

James shrugged. "I _may_ have had 6 years of formal dance training." He dipped Lily once more, earning a shriek of surprise from her. "Or I may just be this naturally talented."

Lily laughed as James pulled her up once again. He placed a hand back on her waist as they swayed to the new song. James leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You really do look gorgeous tonight."

Lily smiled as she rested her head on James' shoulder. They danced until Lily regretted wearing heels. When they finally took a break to sit, James left to get them both Butterbeers.

Lily was peacefully listening to the orchestra when Professor Slughorn danced his way over to her.

"Lily! Tired out already?" He questioned.

Lily nodded. "Very. The party is wonderful though, Professor."

Slughorn chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. One of my finer parties, I might say so myself." Slughorn seemed to remember the reason he had come over. "Ahh, Lily! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Slughorn ushered a lean boy, presumably Lily's age, in between them.

"Lily, this is Vincent Gregory. An apprentice in potionmaking at the ripe age of 17! Vincent, this is the girl I was telling you about, the one with the natural potions talent." Slughorn beamed at Lily as though she were a trophy he had won and was showing to a friend.

Vincent extended his hand. "How do you do?" Lily shook his hand as she smiled and answered, "I'm fine, thank you."

"I'll leave you two to chat," Slughorn said hurriedly as he shuffled back into the crowd.

Vincent turned back to Lily with a chuckle. "I suppose he's trying to set us up. Maybe hoping his 2 potions favorites will get together." He flashed her a smile indicating that he didn't object to Slughorn's efforts.

Lily blushed. "I'm flattered, Vincent. Really. But I'm actually here tonight with someone else."

He took a step closer. "And where, exactly is this mystery man of yours, while you're sitting all alone in the middle of a party?"

Lily heard a voice from behind her. "Right here, actually. With a butterbeer for the lady."

Vincent's smile dropped. James was smiling at him, but his eyes shot daggers. Vincent took a step back as he stuttered, "I-I was just-"

"Trying to steal my girl? You're not the first to try tonight."

Vincent looked mortified. "It was nice to meet you, Lily." He muttered before stalking off towards the dance floor.

James handed Lily a butterbeer while asking, "Who was that?"

Lily waved a hand as she took a sip of butterbeer. "Just Slughorn's prospect this year. He always tries to set up a few of his favorites." James still seemed tense so Lily took his hand and stepped close to him. "Do you want to head out? I'm getting sort of tired, and I think we've been here long enough."

James seemed to relax a little bit as he nodded. They both slipped through the gaps among people until they reached the exit.

They were halfway to the Gryffindor common room before Lily stopped James. She paused to unstrap her heels, and carried them in her hand while James laughed softly.

"What?" Lily demanded, a laugh creeping into her voice.

"Why do you wear those things? They seem like bloody torture devices to me."

Lily mocked offense. "I, for one, think they pair nicely with the dress. Besides, they give me an extra boost and make me look taller."

James was laughing now. "So you put your feet through torture like that all night just so you can be _only_ 3 inches shorter than me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to spend all night talking about my choice of shoes?"

"We don't have to talk at all if you'd like." And with that, James took her free hand to pull her closer to him. Their lips met as his hand snaked around her waist.

Lily pulled back momentarily. "Think about how much easier this would be if I were 3 inches taller."

James broke into a smile as Lily kissed him on the cheek and jogged back to the common room, leaving him dazed and soon following in her wake.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for updating a day late this week, but here's another chapter! Next week's chapter will be a big one, so make sure to tune in next Wednesday! See you all in a week!**


	10. Author’s Update!

**Hey guys!**

 **Wow it's been a while.**

 **Ok so I know that I said that I was going to resume posting on this fic and ended up not doing so. I underestimated how busy my senior year of high school would get. BUT with being quarantined inside and needing more creative outlets, I am resuming this fic!**

 **Yes, this is legit. I will be working hard to finish this fic since I know I left a lot of you hanging. I originally had around 24 chapters planned, but I might add a few more depending on where the story takes me. I am currently writing chapter 10 as I post this so it should be out soon!**

 **I can't say how frequently I'll be posting (could be every other day, could be once a month), but I promise that I will indeed finish this fic eventually, no matter how long it takes me (which I'm hoping is by the end of the summer).**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support and interest. Chapter 10 is one I'm definitely excited to see your reactions to.**

 **See you in the next update! ~Vivi**


	11. What are you hiding?

It was a regular night for James.

He was currently a deer, hanging out with Sirius and Peter in their animagus forms, as they kept an eye on a werewolf Remus.

A regular Friday night.

Remus was currently running circles around a clearing in the forest as Sirius chased Peter around a cluster of trees. James was trying to occupy himself by digging a hole in the soft dirt with his hoof. He was bored and desperately wished he could be back in the warm comfort of his bed.

Their job of watching Remus had become less demanding since he had started taking Wolfsbane Potion, but the boys had promised Remus that they would be there with him every month. Now James was just counting down the hours until they would go back to the Shrieking Shack and then back to their dorms.

After what seemed like hours (and probably was), James saw the moon beginning to fade on the horizon. He signaled to Sirius, who raised his snout and howled for Remus to come back to the clearing.

They heard the rhythmic thumping that signaled Remus bounding back towards them. Peter jumped onto Sirius' back and clung to his fur. James lead the way back to the Whomping Willow as he heard the two sets of rhythmic thumping behind him.

Remus excitedly whooshed past him, slamming into his shoulder on the way. James crumpled to his side as pain seared through his shoulder. _That's gonna hurt in the morning_. Sirius paused to look at James, worry passing over his brown eyes. James shook out his antlers and kept moving towards the tree.

When they reached the tree, which was swinging violently towards them, Peter scurried off of Sirius and slid into the entrance. A moment later, the thrashing stopped. Peter lead the way into the hollow tree as Remus and Sirius followed close behind. James stayed behind and transformed back to himself. His features stretched and sank back into their normal place on his body.

James slid through the hole in the trunk with ease. He started his trek towards the shrieking shack. With every step his shoulder ached. He gritted his teeth and walked on.

As he finally reached the shrieking shack, he saw Peter and Sirius transformed back to their original selves. They looked curiously at him.

"Alright, Prongs?", Sirius inquired. "Remus hit you pretty hard back there."

"Yeah," James shrugged, immediately regretting the action as pain radiated through his shoulder. "Better than getting bitten or scratched."

Peter and Sirius nodded as James looked down at the makeshift bed to see a barely conscious Remus. Sirius knelt by the bed side and pulled a blanket over Remus.

"You blokes go on," he told Peter and James. "I'll wait with him. Go, get some sleep."

James and Peter made their way out of the shack and back to Hogwarts grounds. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower and quietly made their way to their dorm room.

As soon as they stepped past the threshold, Peter crashed onto his bed and was immediately asleep. James was very aware of his dirt-covered shirt, so he changed into a clean one. As he took his shirt off, he saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall, and grimaced at his arm.

He had a deep purple bruise from the top of his shoulder, trailing down his bicep. He lightly ran his fingers along it. He could already picture Remus apologizing profusely when he found out he had hurt James. James made a mental note to wear his long sleeve shirt the next day so Remus wouldn't be able to see it.

He slipped on pyjama pants and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and was out like a light.

* * *

Lily was going to bore a hole in the floor if she didn't stop tapping her foot against it.

She was eating breakfast in the great hall and waiting for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to arrive. They were usually there by 10:00 on weekends, but it was nearly noon and they were nowhere to be seen.

"Lily, we've been here for 3 hours," Marlene whined."I'm sure they just got up earlier than us and are already back in the common room. Let's just go back and find them."

Lily sighed in defeat. First James canceled their friday night plans to go spend another night doing god knows what with his friends, and now he couldn't even bother to meet Lily for breakfast. What was going on with him?

As Lily and Marlene climbed through the portrait hole, they nearly ran into Sirius. He stumbled out of the door while yelling, "The most important meal of the day is calling my name!", and ran faster than Lily had seen him to the Great Hall.

Finally stepping into the common room, Lily ran into yet another figure. This time it was James. She stopped short and crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

He winced slightly under her gaze. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast and I _promise_ I'll make canceling last night up to you, but I haven't had anything to eat in 16 hours and if you knew the night I had, you would be pretty hungry too, so I'm gonna go make sure that Sirius doesn't choke while inhaling breakfast sausages but I really am sorry, Lils, okay I love you," he rattled off in one breath. And with a quick kiss to Lily's forehead, he was out of the common room. It took her and Marlene a moment to register what happened.

"Well that wasn't at all weird," Marlene quipped.

Lily sighed as she slumped over into a nearby chair.

* * *

After James had eaten enough breakfast for both him and Lily, he spent his walk up to the common room trying to think of excuses for why he had to cancel on Lily. He had told her that he needed to help Remus with something- _You made it sound like you ditched her to help Moony with his charms homework, no wonder she's fuming_ \- but he knew she was going to demand a full explanation. They were honest with each other about everything.

Well, everything except for the fact that Remus was actually a werewolf, and James, Sirius, and Peter were unregistered animagi who snuck out once a month to go wander through the forest with him until sunrise.

The miniscule detail that he was keeping from Lily.

In truth, James wanted to tell Lily the truth about the Marauders. But telling her about being animagi meant he had to expose Remus as well, and James couldn't do that to his friend.

Now what to tell Lily? That Remus had fallen ill and needed to be taken care of? He was in the hospital wing resting up so it wasn't really that hard to believe. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed The Fat Lady eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed as he muttered, "Fortuna Major." He may as well get talking to Lily over with.

He barely had a foot in the common room before he saw Lily. She was sitting in a chair facing the fireplace. When she heard the door close, she turned to look at James.

He gave her a pleading smile as he approached. "Okay, I know I was acting kind of weird yesterday-"

"You think?" she cut in.

"I'm sorry that I flaked on hanging out last night. _Really_ sorry. But I had to-"

"What did you _have_ to do, James? You disappear on me with barely an explanation to go hang out with your friends who you see every day."

"Lily, I promise that I-"

"You're keeping something from me."

He didn't know how to respond. Yes, he was keeping something from her. _Probably about the biggest secret of your life._

The silence was enough to tell Lily she was right. She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I thought we're supposed to be honest with each other. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me these things." She finally stood up out of the chair and took a step towards him. "I've tried to just let it go, James, but I can't ignore the fact that you're lying about something and I want to know what it is."

James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was desperately trying to keep calm but the mix of stress and sleep deprivation were making it hard. "You have no idea what I've been through in the past 12 hours. Even if you did, I don't even know if you'd believe it!"

"Then tell me," she pleaded. "How am I supposed to understand if you won't _talk to me_?"

"I'm not in the right mood or headspace to be having this conversation right now, so can we _please-"_

She laughed humorlessly. "Right, you're not in the right _mood-"_

"Lily-"

"You think this is the first time you've ditched me for your friends? It's a monthly occurrence at this point-"

"It's not like we're married! I don't have to tell you about every thing I do, every place I go!"

He somehow struck a chord with that one. She stepped backward and straightened herself up. "Fine then," she said as she collected her things. "Don't bother telling me anything. Go pick a fight with the Whomping Willow for all I care." She shoved past him to get to the girls' dormitories, bumping James' bruised shoulder along the way. He winced in pain but quickly recovered to follow her.

"Lily!" he called after her.

"Get lost, Potter," she muttered before disappearing up the stairs.

James collapsed onto the couch. _Great_ , he thought. _What now?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm finally back!**

 **I've been slowly working on this chapter for the last few months, because I really have missed this story, so I'm trying to get back to writing it.**

 **I know that this one ends on a cliffhanger so I am actively trying to finish up the next chapter so I don't leave you all waiting in angst ; )**

 **See you soon in the next chapter!**

 **~Vivi**


End file.
